


for another day

by toorujours



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorujours/pseuds/toorujours
Summary: Quarantine nights felt alright. Just the usual online conversations exchanged after a stressful day of classes, or always ever after the moments that occurred may it be blissful or melancholic. However, just the days counted before Christmas, Elara slowly realizes where it feels so much wrong.Alternatively, Christmas felt so empty and Elara’s afraid of what the future might bring, especially that new years is coming.A story in which Solar, Elara, and Polaris were always the constants taped on each other’s backs, until they discovered how it felt like not having to see each other even if they were under the same sky.
Kudos: 1





	for another day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very late and this was so rushed so don't expect anything about this (+ my writing skills are rusty). I just wanna put everything into words tho this was really short. I wrote this in my pov because i wasn't really sure about your thoughts. Your characters will soon be known as you go deeper in the story! luv u all <3

Elara sighed for the nth time, as she stayed still on her bed, staring at the white ceiling for hours.

  
  


It was always like this. Every time before she sleeps, this was the usual routine: doing nothing but think of the past and how the future might occur unexpectedly. Ever since she became aware of how the world revolves around everyone— yet affects each one differently, growing up has always been a scary trivial thought for her.

Yet, there will always be reasons to get through another day. May it be a goal or a dream that one had always wanted to reach, or an event where one will be able to experience an unforgettable classy night; it might be because of the pets one keeps at home to greet a happy morning every day and leave a sweet kiss, or maybe because of the people who live just right within the spaces of her heart. 

  
  


_For Elara, Solar and Polaris are her constants who keep her through every night and day._

  
  


Solar, whom she always admired for being so hardworking and bringing the happiest moments every time she's with her. Solar, who shared the same sentiments ever since the day she was born, and Solar, who always tries her best each day. 

It was Solar, whom Elara wanted to tell that she did well, and that everything's going to be alright—but she doesn't hold the future and she can't always assure that, so she'll just simply tell that she will always be by her side.

It was Solar who texts her every day no matter the reason, Solar who doesn't end the day without a single meme, Solar who isn't embarrassed and always laughs about the crazy little things; and Solar who shares her fond moments with friends— no matter how long the memory was.

It was Solar whom Elara wondered how it would've been more beautiful to stare at through her eyes. That no matter how much Elara dislikes the sun, Solar would be the only exception. It was Solar whom she'll always choose to look at.

  
  
  


Then here comes Polaris. Polaris who was like a bundle of fluffy clouds and a beauty of all natures combined. 

She was all the canvas, the art, and the paintbrush—that no matter what, will always result in a heavenly masterpiece. 

She was more than the graceful ballerina who dances for the flowers and greeneries. She was that Polaris who went with her to church every Sunday, that Polaris who'll ask her to accompany her to the restroom any time of the day. She was that Polaris who isn't forced to laugh, because happiness was always with her.

She is Polaris, in her purest form, nowhere near perfection, but beautifully flawed. And if Elara had something she also wanted to tell for the longest time, it was that Polaris was always that constant star visible in her universe. That no matter how far, it will always be there, shining, for the two of them, _brightly._

\--

Elara was alright. She didn't think much of how the quarantine would greatly affect her. She spent nights browsing through different social media apps until it was time to open another device to keep up with online classes and write a new document regarding essays and papers. 

Most of the time, she'll go through the messenger app to chat with her classmates and friends, most specifically the group chat with the three of them. Conversations exchanged with daily sharings, memes, and questions when someone is in need of help. 

Anyway, Elara was used to the fact that the three of them only met occasionally. So it occurred to her that this quarantine wouldn't really affect her at all. Besides, she wasn't the type of person who'll miss someone just because. 

Even after several months of quarantine, she didn't get any hints of what she might be missing. Not until a week before the twenty-fifth of December, where everyone was supposed to share a time with their families. Elara finally realized where it's all wrong. 

  
  


This was the first time she spent her Christmas enough, but not content. 

  
  


She was supposed to wake up early in the morning, barely getting enough sleep just to go to food stores to claim the foods for later. She was supposed to listen to any kind of music while the car hits on the concrete side of the road. She was supposed to see her family again and laugh again where phones don't really matter anymore. 

But right now, all she has is that thing that shouldn't really matter. Having to chat 'Merry Christmas' along with emojis seemed so normal before, but now, it only felt like letters fused to fill certain spaces.

  
  


For the nth time, she sighed. _It was all wrong._

  
  


The rest of the time spent for Christmas was just lying on their bed while scrolling through different social media, again. Only getting up when she had the urge to watch movies in the living room, alone. 

So she did her best to text their group chat all over again. Not minding the time, nor how ridiculous the sent message was. 

  
  


Christmas ended like any normal day. _So this is how it felt like being incomplete._ She thinks.

  
  


It's like being frustrated over the things that were always there, even if they were the constants Elara ever considered during her lifetime, they seemed so wavering, _unsteady._

  
  


\--

Three days before New Year's eve, Elara stares again at the white ceiling of her bedroom while thinking about the plans that could be made if it were like last year's. 

31st of December, she misses the feeling of having to go to her Lola's house until midnight while she gets excited about the planned reunion on her way home. 

At exactly 3 AM on the 1st of January, she was supposed to pack up her things for their overnight stay somewhere far while talking about crazy dumb things to Solar and Polaris on their group chat. 

At exactly 5 PM on the 1st of January, she was supposed to meet all their relatives and get ready for a road trip as they blast songs on repeat and tell all stories she had always longed to tell. An adventure like this was always what Elara wanted. 

And it would actually be alright for her if this halt was only for a year. but no, there's no telling when all of these would end. There's no telling when everything will go back to how it was before. 

She longed to see the calm waters and eventually feel the freshness of the air and what seemed like an ocean. She wants to hear the sizzling of the foods being cooked, the fizz of drinks being opened, and an announcement that pizzas have been delivered. Everyone should be racing towards the boxes of pizza by now. 

But the 1st of January 2021 felt like just another day _specialized_ just because it was meant to be celebrated. 

\--

  
  


Elara tries to think again about where it all started. In hopes that maybe she'll get to understand more of the situation. 

That missing almost everything feels a little less, and a lot easier. 

She tries to think that this would let her yearn more for tomorrow until everything was alright. In between everything, maybe she'll learn how to hold on to the present because all her life she was always uncertain about the future. 

She'll learn to, eventually. So that in another day, she'll never have to fill in spaces so capacious and she'll have enough memories to hold on to. 

Elara stayed still on her bed, as she stared on the white ceiling. _It was always like this_ , she sighed. But it will all be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached the end, then thank u🥺 i wasn't satisfied with this so don't be surprised if this was all it HDHSJA. 
> 
> By the way: Solar means sun, Elara means moon, and Polaris means star.


End file.
